wastingtimefandomcom-20200214-history
An Ex To Grind/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the episode "An Ex To Grind." =Transcript= SCENE 1 INT. WATERSMAN HIGH SCHOOL CAFETERIA - DAY (Lexi, Nia, Gregory, Lizzie, Mason) DECEMBER 17, 2026. THE GANG, EXCEPT NIA, IS SITTING AT THEIR LUNCH TABLE EATING LUNCH. NIA APPROACHES WITH HER LUNCHBOX AND SITS NEXT TO LEXI. NIA: The office won’t let me switch out of Mr. Jacob’s math class! This is unfair! LEXI: Yeah, since nobody likes Mr. Jacobs’s math class, the other ones are always full. LIZZIE: (SMIRKING) I think it’s more than that, though. You want to know who else in the class? NIA: Ethan, my ex-boyfriend from middle school, is in that class! LEXI: (SARCASTICALLY) Thanks for bringing it up, Lizzie. I’m sure she needed a reminder of that dark time. NIA: (WAVING HER ARMS) Guys, I’m fine! I’m completely over him! It’s water under the bridge. MASON: Really? In middle school, you thought he was your soulmate. He shared your love of reading and writing, you two both loved the same books. Then, on your first day of freshman year, he breaks up with you for Jill Charlotte just before first period. He ruined your first day of school, which you were looking forward to so much. I would be angry. NIA: (SIGHING) I mean, yeah, I was looking forward to high school, then he had to come and ruin my first day. But it’s fine, guys. But it’s been over a year. I’m a sophomore and I’m more mature. (GATHERING HER THINGS) Anyway, I have to use the bathroom. (LEAVES TO THE BATHROOM) LIZZIE: I don’t buy that for a second. GREGORY: You don’t just get over a two year relationship just like that. Lexi, you’re her best friend. You should be able to talk some sense into her. LEXI: I just think she wants some sort of closure but she’ll never get that while Ethan is still dating Jill. (GLANCES AT JILL AND ETHAN, WHO ARE LAUGHING AT THEIR TABLE) Ugh, their happiness disgusts me. MASON: What I don’t understand is, why would Ethan break up with Nia for Jill? Jill is as evil as Ma Barker. (THE GROUP LOOKS AT MASON, CONFUSED) Ma Barker. The most notorious female criminal in US History? Don’t you people read? LIZZIE: History nerds aside, I think Nia just wants to get a second chance. Another chance to get Ethan away from Jill’s evil claws. Too bad she can’t go back in time and do it all over again. LEXI: (LOOKS UP, EYES WIDEN, ACTING SUSPICIOUS) Well, yeah, but time travel totally does not exist. Like, at all. So, she obviously could never do that. (LAUGHS NERVOUSLY) SOUND: SCHOOL BELL RINGS (GREGORY, LIZZIE, AND MASON EXIT. LEXI WALKS TOWARDS THE BATHROOMS AS NIA WALKS OUT) Oh, hey Nia! I just had the best idea. What if you and I time traveled back to the first day of school and you can try to win Ethan over! Then, he’ll never break up with you. NIA: What? Time travel? Lexi, I told you I don’t want to do that again. Last time we did that we almost died! I just can’t do it again. LEXI: This time, we’ll do it totally safe, I promise. We won’t take a joy ride in your mom’s car and we won’t crash into the ocean and almost drown. And even if we do mess up, we can just go back again. It’s no big deal, really! NIA: Lexi, time travel is a big deal! I don’t even know how it works completely! We could change the timeline completely and ruin my life! It’s a waste of time and it’ll just end badly. LEXI: (CROSSES HER ARMS) I think we were destined to be a time traveling duo! Maybe you're supposed to go back and get Ethan back. (TAKES NIA’S HAND, THEIR HANDS BEGIN TO EMIT A YELLOW GLOW) And as long as I have you, I know we’ll be okay. NIA: (SIGHS) Fine, we’ll time travel one last time! Maybe you’re right. Maybe I can get Ethan back, I really do miss him. LEXI: Yay! Let’s do what we did last time. Just hug me and concentrate really hard on the time we want to travel to. (NIA AND LEXI HUG, THEN THEY DISAPPEAR FROM WHERE THEY ARE) SCENE 2 INT. WATERSMAN HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY - DAY (Lexi, Nia, Ethan, Jill) SEPTEMBER 9, 2025. LIGHT FADES, REVEALING A HALLWAY, WHERE NIA AND LEXI ARE STANDING, BUT IN THEIR FRESHMEN BODIES. NIA: Alright, it’s the first day of freshman year again. LEXI: Yep, and it’s time to turn you from drab to fab, Nia! NIA: What’s wrong with what I’m wearing? LEXI: Nothing, but you need to outshine Jill, so Ethan won’t even think about Jill. Luckily for you, I always keep an emergency outfit and emergency makeup kit in my backpack. NIA: That seems excessive. LEXI: Nia, do you want Ethan back or not? (NIA AND LEXI ENTER THE BATHROOM. WHEN THEY EXIT, NIA IS WEARING MAKEUP, A WHITE SHIRT, A BLACK SKIRT, AND IS NOT WEARING HER GLASSES) Alright, there’s no way that Ethan will reject you now. NIA: I’ll admit it Lexi, I do look pretty cute in this. But I feel like I’m dressing up for prom. (CELL PHONE CHIMES, NIA CHECKS IT) He just texted me. It’s weird to see Ethan Benedict in my contacts and not “Two-timing Jerkface” as his name. He says he wants to talk with me. LEXI: Uh oh, this is the before-school breakup convo that I shouldn’t be a part of. Except this time, he ain’t leaving you. See ya, I’ll be in my first class! (WALKS AWAY) ETHAN: (ENTERS) Wow. Nia. You look amazing. NIA: Don’t I? (LAUGHS) Yeah, Lexi made me over for the first day of school. She says first impressions are everything. So what did you want to talk to me about? ETHAN: (STAMMERS) Uh, nothing. I just wanted to say how excited I am to start freshman year with you. That’s all. NIA: Oh, that’s all? Okay, well I better get to class. See you, cutie! (NIA EXITS) JILL: (ENTERS) Hey Ethan, did you give Nia the bad news? Was she crushed? Or devastated? Or distraught? ETHAN: (SIGHS) I couldn’t do it. She looked so pretty when I saw her and I couldn’t ruin her first day. JILL: (FRUSTRATED) Ethan! You are ruining my plan to take Nia down! If you don’t break up with her by the end of the day, I’ll be mad. And you don’t want to see Jill Charlene Charlotte when she gets mad. ETHAN: Okay, I’m sorry. I promise I will, Jill. (LAUGHS) Get it? Will, Jill? JILL: I’m not laughing at your corny jokes until you break up with Nia. (LEXI ENTERS AND SEES JILL TALKING WITH ETHAN. SHE HIDES AND TRIES TO LISTEN). We have a lot riding on our secret relationship, nerd. If people find out that you’ve been cheating on Nia with me for the past year, you’ll become the school jerk. You don’t want to be the school jerk, do you? LEXI: (CONCERNED, MOUTHING) What? ETHAN: Listen, I promise I’ll break up with her soon. Then you and I can be together. I honestly don’t really like Nia anymore. She’s way too focused on her friends and school anyway, she isn’t paying attention to me like she used to. JILL: Good. I expect to see Nia bawling her eyes out down the hall by the end of seventh period. (ETHAN AND JILL LEAVE THE HALL, LEAVING LEXI ALONE) LEXI: (TO HERSELF) Oh my God. He was cheating on Nia the whole time? With Jill! SCENE 3 INT. WATERSMAN HIGH SCHOOL SCIENCE CLASSROOM - DAY (Lexi, Nia, Gregory, Makayla) NIA IS SITTING AT A TABLE. SHE’S BACK IN HER NORMAL OUTFIT AND IS WRITING ON A NOTEPAD. LEXI APPROACHES NIA. LEXI: Nia, you’ll never believe what I heard! NIA: Wait, I have better news. Ethan didn’t reject me this morning! Your plan totally worked. (HOLDS HER HAND UP FOR A HIGH FIVE) LEXI: (GUILTILY) Well… NIA: (LOWERS ARM) What? What’s wrong? LEXI: I kind of overheard Jill talking with Ethan. NIA: Okay. Did Ethan reject her advances? What did they say? LEXI: Actually, um… There’s really no easy way to say this. Um. Ethan has been cheating on you since eighth grade with Jill. And Jill is the one who prompted him to… break up with you. NIA: What? Are you kidding? You mean our relationship has been nothing but a lie? He never had feelings for me, did he? (SCOFFS) Do you see, Lexi, this is what happens when we time travel? We just mess everything up. LEXI: No. Nia, we learned the truth. And think about it like this, now you know not to waste your time with Ethan. Change his name in your contacts to “Two-Timing Jerkface” right now and after class you go and break up with him. Tell him you know that he’s been cheating on you. Show him who’s boss. And hey. If he doesn’t want to be with you he has no idea what he’s missing out on. NIA: Okay. But I'm changing his name to something more creative. (NIA GOES ON PHONE AS LEXI WATCHES) LEXI: (CRINGES) Yikes. Who knew goody-two-shoes Nia Thompson could use so many bad words. NIA:Yep. I can be a bad girl. And then after that, were returning back to the present day. I’ve had enough of Ethan for one day. I just want to go back and forget about him and about boys forever. GREGORY: (APPROACHES THE DESK. HE HAS SHORTER HAIR. HE POKES LEXI’S BACK) Excuse me, the teacher says my seat is right next to that girl in the glasses. LEXI: (EYES WIDEN) Oh! Of course, dude. You must be new. I totally have never met you before! (LEAVES TO HER DESK AND WATCHES THEM) GREGORY: (SHY) Um, okay? (GREGORY SITS NEXT TO NIA) NIA:SMILES) Hey. My name is Nia Thompson. What’s yours? GREGORY: (SHAKES HAND) I’m Gregory Brandt. I just moved here from New Mexico. I’m a little nervous. I don’t know anybody here, so, I’ve had a lot of trouble making friends today. NIA: Well, I’ve never been good at making friends either. Hey, we have something in common. Maybe you and I could be friends. Might as well get along with the person I’ll be sitting next to for the rest of the year. GREGORY: Likewise. How long have you lived in Watersman? NIA: Oh, my whole life. It’s a great town. I love living on the California coast and swimming in the Pacific Ocean. GREGORY: Ooh, I can’t wait to go swimming in the Pacific! Back in Albuquerque, we had the Río Grande but an ocean beats a river every time! NIA: (LAUGHS) Yeah, I agree. You know, I like your hair. It’s quite long. GREGORY: Oh, thanks. I like your glasses. They’re very… brown. (CHUCKLES) LEXI: (TO THE GIRL SITTING NEXT TO HER) Aw, Makayla, look! Nia made a new friend on her first day! I mean, he’s not a new friend to us but she’s a new friend to him, if you know what I mean. MAKAYLA: I really don't. I also don’t really care. SCENE 4 INT. WATERSMAN HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY - DAY (Lexi, Nia, Mason, Lizzie, Ethan, Jill) THE BELL RINGS, LETTING CLASS OUT. STUDENTS WALK OUT OF THE CLASSROOM AND LEXI FOLLOWS NIA. LEXI: (TEASING) Nia, what was that? NIA: That was our Intro to Science class, where we learn about elements and molecules and physics. We also do science labs and experiments and… watch Bill Nye videos when the substitute teacher is here. LEXI: No, I meant what was that flirting with Gregory I witnessed? NIA: Oh please. I was not flirting with Gregory, that’s ridiculous. LEXI: Oh please! (MOCKING) “I like your hair, it’s so long, thanks I like your glasses.” (EXCITEDLY) It’s obvious! You have a crush on him! MASON AND LIZZIE ENTER MASON: Hey guys, we haven’t seen you all day. LIZZIE: Yeah, what’s up with you? You’re not abandoning us since we’re in high school now, are you? NIA: No of course not! Actually, um, I have been kind of hurt today. Lexi overheard that Ethan has been cheating on me with Jill. MASON: Oh my God! LIZZIE: I’m sorry Nia! Are you okay? NIA: I’m upset. But, Lexi helped me through it, and I’m gonna break up with him. LIZZIE: Heck yeah, Nia Thompson don’t need no man! NIA: (LAUGHS, THEN TURNS HER HEAD AND SEES ETHAN ACROSS THE HALL) Well, I guess it’s time to break up with him. Wish me luck. (NIA LEAVES AND THE GANG GIVES HER A THUMBS UP FOR GOOD LUCK) Hey Ethan. I need to tell you something. ETHAN: Oh, I actually wanted to tell you something. NIA: Mine’s more important. Um, wow. There’s really no easy way to say this. (SIGHS) I know that you have been cheating on me with Jill… for the past year. So, I’m breaking up with you. ETHAN: Nia. I’m so sorry. I just feel more when I’m with Jill. I should have just broke up with you when Jill and I started dating but I didn’t, and- NIA: I don’t want to hear your excuses. There is no excuse. You have been lying to me for the past year. I can’t be with someone who hides things from me, especially hiding something as huge as a secret relationship with Jill. So, yeah, we’re over. ETHAN: I get it. And I’m sorry. But I get if you don’t want to be with me. I wouldn’t trust me either. NIA: Yeah. You betrayed me. So goodbye, Ethan. Forever. (ETHAN LEAVES AND NIA WALKS OVER TO HER FRIENDS. SHE HUGS LEXI AND STARTS CRYING ON HER SHOULDER. LIZZIE AND MASON JOIN THE HUG. YELLOW LIGHT ENVELOPS LEXI AND NIA, AND THEY TIME TRAVEL BACK TO THE PRESENT) SCENE 5 INT. WATERSMAN HIGH SCHOOL HISTORY CLASSROOM - DAY (Nia, Gregory, Teacher) PRESENT DAY. GREGORY IS SITTING IN A DESK IN THE AP EURO CLASS. THE CLASSROOM IS EMPTY. NIA ENTERS. NIA: (APPROACHES GREGORY) Hey Gregory. What’s up? GREGORY: Not much. Just waiting to get my AP Euro History on. (SIGHS) I regret taking this class but it will look good on my transcripts. NIA: I think Mason is the only one who enjoys this class. (CHUCKLES) Anyway, I was just thinking about it, and I wanted to say that I seriously appreciate you being friend for the past year and I don’t want you to think that you’re a secondary friend or anything just because we’ve known each other less than I’ve known Lexi, or Mason, or Lizzie. GREGORY: Oh, thanks. It’s nice to hear that. (PAUSES) So, how about the weather? NIA: Well, we live in California so it’s usually hot. (CHUCKLES) Even in December. GREGORY: True. It was the same in New Mexico. It was always… hot, hot, hot. Sometimes it would get windy but it still was hot. NIA: Yeah. So hot. I have always thought the weather’s so hot. Maybe sometimes I’m just too afraid to say it out loud. TEACHER: (Walks in) What’s going on in here? NIA: (STARTLED) Nothing! We’re just talking about the weather and how hot it is today. California never gives the heat rest. TEACHER: I’m keeping my eye on you two. No smooching in my classroom even when I’m not around. I caught Isaiah and Zoey doing that last month and ever since I’ve been on edge. NIA: (AWKWARD CHUCKLE) No, no, we’re not dating. We’re just friends. Don’t make it awkward Mr. Hathaway. GREGORY: Yeah, you think just because I’m a guy and she’s a girl that we must automatically have feelings for each other. NIA: Y-yeah! Boys and girls can be friends without romance or anything. We don’t have feelings for each other, right Gregory? GREGORY: Well, um. TEACHER: Okay, no need to get offended! I just wanted to make sure nothing weird or inappropriate was going on here. You two go on while I grade some papers before class starts. NIA: Yeah, let’s go find the others. Mason is going to definitely not want to miss his favorite class. (GREGORY AND NIA WALK OUT) TEACHER: (DRINKS FROM HIS COFFEE MUG) Those two are so in love with each other but won’t admit it yet. (LAUGHS, THEN ABRUPTLY STOPS) I wish I had that when I was in high school. SCENE 6 INT. UNKNOWN SCIENCE LAB - NIGHT (CB) A FIFTY YEAR OLD WOMAN SITS IN WHAT APPEARS TO BE GARAGE CONVERTED TO A SCIENCE LAB. SHE SITS AT A DESK GETTING READINGS OFF OF A BUNCH OF COMPUTERS. SHE LOOKS TENTATIVELY AS SHE GETS MORE INFORMATION. SHE TURNS ON A RECORDER. CB: Science Log, December 17, 2026. I’m getting these readings again. I haven’t seen them since last summer. The space-time continuum is fluctuating around the Watersman High School. Perhaps a student or a teacher there is the time traveler I’ve been looking for. Regardless, I’m getting closer to discovering time travel. I just have to apprehend the time travelers and study their bodies so I can extract the power and use it for myself. I have to get this power. I’ll be able to change my life with this power and continue my plans. This is CB, Logging out. (FOREBODING MUSIC) END Category:Transcripts